bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Allenlistar
Welcome to all people Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Abce2/Petition./Allenlistar-20100509231857 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:26, May 9, 2010 Questions? If your DNA code sticker has a X on it, what does that mean? Hi Thanks for signing the petition and welcome to the wiki!=) Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 23:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you have all of those frigging Season 4?! WARNING!!! Alphatization!!! 14:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You can post (some/any) Info you know about the Mechtogans. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 14:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Ask the Community. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 14:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) XLOL, i entered that site and found those Images, and when i returned here you allready posted them on your Blog. You're Fast! ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 10:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You're Aqui_0924.51? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 11:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, i'm not THAT of a Fan of Bakugan, but you could get a Mechtogan/BakuMutant and do a review on it? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 16:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont speak all that good japanese but i would like a ms code for Infinity Helios or any ms bakugan besides Mutant Elfin, Thanks if u reply and my email is nuzamaki90@hotmail.com Reach for the stars 21:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh, any codes for MS? I really want one. Id like a Mechtogan and a Pyrus Infinity Helios. If you reply my email is jopossum14@aol.com. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 21:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) And its okay if u cant give the codes :) Reach for the stars 04:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG Are you 吃雪糕的小豬? Or you're just a Chinese that can contact with her? 嘿。你是中国? Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 16:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Does it matter? 中國同胞? 我是香港人... 你是否那個吃雪糕的小豬? 還是...你是誰? Oh, comeon, dude, talk in simplified chinese....and what do you want? And, I am ABC TRADE ok,what do you have? if you have a pyrus mercury dragonoid,ill give you the coredem and a pyrus zenthonLordphantom (talk) 11:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Do u have anything else? I have the zenthon already. TRADE i also have pyrus infinity helios,darkus mercury dragonoid and a mutant taylean. ill gve you whatever you want if you can give me a pyrus mercury dragonoid!Lordphantom (talk) 12:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Hey,I just wanted to know if you can show me the link to that Taobao site. GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 03:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry i forgot to tell you. Hey it's me ingramhelixx in the tournament. I forgot to tell you the prizes i wanted,all i want is a pyrus titanium dragonoid and pyrus trister. If you cant get the codes let me know,and i pick friday for the tournament. Thanks see ya. Sighned`````?,Ingramhelixx2. And if i can pick 3,put down Razen Titan for me please.Thanks. Sighned`````?,Ingramhelixx2. How many g's does Razen titan have? How many g's does Razen titan have?